


Cold and Nightmares

by locuas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the cold gives Mei nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold and Nightmares

 Mei was sleeping. She had removed her sheets by mistake and now she was cold.

 Usually, she did not mind the cold. In her lab, her research often required Mei to work in low temperaturas and field work was often done in cold enviroments bellow the zero mark and, while she wore appropiate clothes for the weather, there was a point in which no matter how many clothes you wear, the cold would still be felt. But one was able to get used to it, or at least Mei did.

 The cold did not bother her most of the time, when she was awake. But now she was asleep and that was a different story.

 Since coming back, everytime she was sleeping and felt cold, the nightmares appeared.

 She started to remember the incident, when she and her colleagues had to enter cryostasis during a crisis in order to survive long enough for the rescue to arrive. However, the rescue never came and, by the time Mei’s capsule had been discovered, she was the only survivor of her group and she awakened in a world where Overwatch was no more.

 When she was cold, she had nghtmares of her friends dying one by one, of what would have happened if no one had come to rescue her inb time and she had suffered the same fate as all the others, trapped in the cold and unable to do a thing until, eventually, she would have died in her sleep.

 It had been like that since she had been rescued and nothing had helped Mei deal with it. Besides her.

 As if feeling her beloved Polar Bear was having a nightmare, the sleeping Zarya instinctively put her arm around her Girlfriend, like she always did since they had started sleeping together and, like always, Mei’s face smiled and slept in peace, feeling warm and safe under her beloved's arm.


End file.
